daymaretownfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum Posts
This article contains a collection of informative posts about Daymare Town or related topics made by Mateusz Skutnik. They are collected here so that they might be found easier, than by just randomly searching around the Internet. April, 2012 - 3 Posted by Mateusz Skutnik in 'garden door'. Considering drizzt probably means something like "electric current", "electricity" or perhaps "lightning", it still would be onomatopoetic. what he said. April, 2012 - 2 Posted by Mateusz Skutnik in 'garden door'. ognumbarok is not a number. but I dont know what it emans. it's that item - that's all we know. @ak - those pics were actually taken half a country away - in my late grandparents backyard garden. April, 2012 - 1 Posted by Mateusz Skutnik in 'garden door'. this language is most definitely scandinavian. and it's not random letters. ersteroza, douce and trijstens are 1, 2 and 3 respectively. for example. May 23, 2012 Posted in Facebook in the comments of a new cover photo. Ksenia Quesada Oses: can´t stop thinking of this like a preview of DT4! the KEY remember the key!! Mateusz Skutnik: yes Early March, 2012 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare theories". Regarding the single wavelength sunlight. I said I MIGHT be joking. actually - I like the idea of that world being deprived of color. not only that it is DRAWN without color, but it in fact IS without any color at all. You debunked my theory about the wavelengths :D, but the main idea stays alive. there's no color in DMT at all. that's a nice idea to play with. February 29, 2012, 1:44am Posted in Facebook in the comments of a Covert Front screen. Regarding the colour in DMT and the sun. '''NB: Mateusz has since stated he might have been joking.'' there's no color in dmt. their sun just doesnt produce such wavelengths. Around February 20, 2012 ''Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare Town 4 theories and ideas". Referring to the Daymare Invaders game. no, it's an elseworld. it doesn't have any impact on main series. PLEASE DO NOT THEORIZE ON THIS! :D August 24, 2011 Posted in Facebook in the comments of the horn (useless without a compressor). Benjamin Morse: Ever thought about making a DMTEE? Daymare Town Exploration Experience. :p Mateusz Skutnik: I actually did. there are plans... Benjamin Morse: Really...? O_O Mateusz Skutnik: yes Around May, 2010 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare Town 4 theories and ideas". Reffering to the people met during Daymare Town 1 and Daymare Town 2. didnt we leave all those people behind when we took that balloon ride? librarian just couldnt be here. its a different part of the town. the only ones that are recurring are those little runners, but they're like pigeons or rats ;) Sometime 2010 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare Town 3 theories and ideas". dmt doesnt have a deadline in terms of number of episode. could go forever.this series surprisingly has the biggest potential. anything can happen. Sometime 2010 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare Town 3 theories and ideas". Regarding the purpose and beginning of Daymare. i would like to discover why your in daymare in the first place. '' that question will probably remain unaswered. I dont intend creating any backstory. You're there, that's it. Maybe you're just one of dmt natives? no different from the creatures you see in the game. Hands on balloon basket in closing sequence of dmt2 would suggest that. Balloon breaking down - yes, that's a good start. Falling down to the ground? dont think so. Sometime 2009 ''Posted in PastelForum topic "10 Gnomes 7: The Solitude". Referring to The Prisoner. It's a girl. Sometime 2009 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare theories". there were at lesat two possible screamers in dmt2. But I left them not screaming on purpose. :D Sometime 2009 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare theories". about the patterns. Remember how the yawning head didn't have any purpose in the first DMT? yeah, same here. Guacamole_Man said: but I remember at the old forum you said that in DMT 3 there would be a tailor....that makes clothes out of people...... '' well, he's mentioned in the second game. Maybe it's a good time for him to start his online career. Maybe an online clothing shop :D Sometime 2009 ''Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare theories". Regarding the Fog Haven. across the water you say. The Fog Haven is not necessarily situated by the sea you know. It can be the end of all things as well. Sometime 2009 Posted in PastelForum topic "Daymare theories". Regarding the Daymare Town. ok, will remember that. But as a side note, I as thinking that this town is vast. Not different instances, just ONE town. Like - everywhere. *edit* and a custom made avatar for you as a welcome gift ;) Category:Content